It's my life
by pociandsmithever
Summary: This is about Smith's life at an orphanage, a crime, an escape, a new life, but what will happen when he have to meet the past again? Fortunately, he will have Pocahontas to help him to see again things that will hurt him...
1. Chapter 1 A simple life at orphanage

**Hey,this is my third story. Of course I will update soon to my another story ''Behind the darkness there is a light''. Anyway, this is a new story based at John Smith. The idea came in my mind when I saw again the movie and understood all the things that John Smith (my favorite character of Pocahontas) made for the love. And I thought how was his life before. It's a story about Smith's life before knew Pocahontas. Hope you like it. Please read and comment.**

Chapter 1.

He was dreaming. He was dreaming a new life, a new world. When suddenly a sound was heard. A voice that make the 10th years old boy to woke up. He tried to covered himself with the blanket but two hands pulled the blanket away. He finally understood that he couldn't stay at the bed anymore. He opened his deeply blue eyes, which were like the sky. His beautiful eyes. His golden hair like the sun was unkempt. The little boy, looked Mrs Brown. ''John Smith, you woke up finally.'' said Mrs Brown with a little bit of nuisance. ''Sorry, but I was dreaming'' apologized john. ''What''?asked the madam. ''The day that I will go away from here'' answered Smith as he yawned, rubbed his eyes and began him way to stairs but he stopped as he heard Mrs Brown voice '' You don't like this place, John?'' The little boy looked at her with a sleepy face. ''It isn't that. You, the other Mrs and children are very good to me. We are all one family. But really, I don't want to have a family. I just want to travel a lot, to meet new lands, to be a captain. To be free, famous, you know'' said John with pride. ''You say this, but when you meet a woman that will touch your heart, then...'' madam made a joke. ''I never will.'' finally said John and added '' And I don't want''. Mrs Brown knew very well that John was very stubborn. She decided that she couldn't change his opinion and she changed topic. ''John Smith, do you know that all children are down and make their duties and you are here, just relax and dreaming about ships and so on like every day? When you will become a captain I will be very proud but know you have not to look at the future. You have duties Mr, don't exploit me because you are my weakness.'' she finally said with a happy face, she became serious for a moment but she couldn't for anymore. In her face appeared a big smile. ''Mrs Brown is so good'' thought John ''Thank you'' finally said. ''For what?'' made question Mrs Brown but John already left the room and went to start his jobs. Smith's orphanage was not like the others that the people don't really care about kids and they hurt them. Mrs Brown' husband had died a long time before and she couldn't have children. But she loved so much the kids that opened an orphanage at her big house with about only 12 children. They were a family. And the jobs that the kids made was nothing. Just they helped to the house. ''It's time for breakfast.'' heard a woman's voice, Nadia, Mrs Brown's sister. ''Let's see. One,two,three...'' the old woman started to count the kids ''Oh, two children don't be there. The one is of course John.'' said the woman took a deep breath and laughed. ''And the second is Alexander, Mrs'' told Nick a little child around 7. ''Why did you tell this? We promised that we won't say anything.'' Jack told with a little bit of temper. ''And if you didn't tell me I 'd found these two little naughty kids because the one would be sure John, we all know it and the second his best friend.'' answered Nadia and laughed but Mrs Brown looked at her with anguish and Nadia stopped. ''I must go to find this troublemakers'' Mrs Brown made a joke and began her way. He started to search every part of the house – orphanage but there was no one of both children. Now the things became more seriously...

**Where is John and Alexander? I am so sure that they will have fun. If you like it please,please,please read, and comment with both good and bad words because I want to be better and if I know that people read my story I will continue. A new chapter is coming soon. **


	2. Chapter 2 the gift

''Come on'' said John to Alexander. ''What are you planning John?We must to go back. They will be waiting for us.'' begged Alexander. ''I want to buy something with my pocket money.'' answered Smith. ''And what's that?'' asked the other boy. ''You will see'' told John. ''This is not an answer'' complained Alexander. ''Oh, come on'' john stopped for a moment and then added '' in one month is my birthday, And I want to make a gift to myself. I know is early now, but I can't wait'' John Smith pulled Alexander.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

''I haven't found them'' told Mrs Brown with despair and fear. ''We will find them'' answered Nadia,walked closer to her sister and hugged her. ''Don't worry, don't worry my dear'' added. ''Well, children we must to find these 2 kids. All of you children please help us to find them. Today the breakfast will take place later'' told Mrs Brown. ''We will make 2 teams. The one with me, Tom, Peter, Jack, Milo, Jimmy and Nick. The second with untie-Nadia, Eric, James, Edward, David, Mike and Leonardo. Ok? We want some things before we began.'' told Mrs Brown. The children looked each other. Everyone inside the house – orphanage loved Alexander, but mostly John. He was famous because he helped everyone that needed help. And all children worried about them.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

''Who make me your best friend? Tell me, who in this world?'' whispered Alexander with a voice full of temper. '' You chose it'' laughed John. ''Love your answer'' told Alexander with sarcasm and then added ''The fate was too bad for me. I am the best friend of the most famous child at the orphanage but I am not lucky as other think.'' Alexander made a joke. ''I don't believe in fate, just fool things'' answered John and hit softly his friend's back.''We made all this way for this stupid thing? They are looking for us at our home, I am sure.'' John looked his best friend, put his had on his shoulder and told ''This isn't a stupid thing. This is something important for me. This is a boost for me. I will keep it and I have it for all my life. This gift to myself is to remember me to keep my dream, to be a captain'' answered John. Alexander looked him with distrust and started to walk. John stopped, thought his future for a moment, looked his ''gift'' but suddenly, he saw a carriage in the way, that it will hit his best friend. ''Alexander, be careful'' told and ran, pulled away his friend and the carriage hit him. ''Oh,'' a big pain came, and the person that rode the carriage stopped. John Smith tried to kept his tears because man don't cry. Whether he was just a 10th years boy, the life without his real parents make him mature. He closed his eyes, bit his lips from the pain, and tried to hear what Alexander and other people who was around him, tell.

**Hope you like this. What will happened to John? And after the accident seems that all are wonderful in the house. But what will happened at John's birthday? How his fate will change everything? The fate that John doesn't believe. Please read and comment. I love reviews. You know it. Please review. If you would like to post next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3 The accident

Chapter 3.

The little boy opened his eyes. He was sleeping for a lot time, but when he heard footsteps at the floor he woke up. It was Nadia. ''How are you John?'' '' I am fine, except some bruises, scrapes and my almost broken arm, Mrs, thank you'' answered John and yawed. ''Do you pain?'' asked again Nadia. ''You, what do you say?I pain, a lot.'' thought John. ''But Mrs Nadia is so good, she cares me. I mustn't be rude''. He stopped his thoughts and then told '' I've worst injuries than this, can't think of any right now but...''. Before Nadia could answer they both heard a door that opened. ''My child, how are you?'' asked Mrs Brown and then added '' do you know that you were in danger? Why did you do this? Why did you leave the orphanage without my consent?''. '' I wanted to save my friend. And I left the orphanage because I wanted to bought this'' John put a hand to his pocket but it was nothing. ''Oh, it isn't here. Oh god I spent all my pocket money to bought this and I lost it.'' john cried. ''What did you loose?'' ''It isn't matter now. Anyway, I am fine and I will be ok soon, at least I will be fine at my birthday's day.'' the little 10th years old boy told. ''You are a brave boy, John. You have saved your best friend's life. I had to scold you now, but you are my weakness and your act was so brave. But and fool. Because maybe you was more seriously.'' Mrs Brown told his off but then gave him a big grin! All the children gathered around his bed. ''John, how are you'' ''Alexander told us about a gift to yourself'' ''what is it''? So many questions bombarded his mind. ''Oh, all of you little nuisances (she laughed) let John alone to rest'' told Nadia. John stayed alone to the room. He tried to get up but felt a pain. ''John you can. You are a man now'' told the boy. He stood up, ignored his pain. he took the jug that was on the nightstand, filled a glass with water. He drank it and then saw at the floor. ''What's this?'' he thought. '' He took the punch of his ''gift''. ''There you are'' he whispered. He was so happy because for a moment he thought that he have found the ''gift'' but then, he opened it and looked inside. ''There is nothing'' he worried. Then the door opened again and Mrs Brown entered. ''My John, was that gift for a girl? You are still a little boy and... '' but John stopped her. ''Firstly, I am not a little boy. I am a man, in almost a month I will be 11. And of course it wasn't for the girl.'' he answered flatly and then added ''girls are stupid. They are so funny with this awful big dresses and this hair.'' he laughed but then he felt a pain and bit his lips. '' I didn't know that we were so terrible. And someday your heart will beat for a little lady.'' The boy became red. ''I won't'' insisted Smith. Then they were silence for a few moments. John thought about the New World as Mrs Brown was covering some blankets. The little boy stopped the silence with a question. ''What do you think about New World untie?'' She looked him with curiosity and skepticism. ''The New World? Just a place with savages and really I don't care about it''. Answered Mrs Brown. '' I want to fight these savages, I want to meet this New World. I will go here someday.'' said the boy and looked outside from the window with his mind full of thoughts. ''John, always you look at the future. Maybe one day you will want to turn back, to the past. Live everyday.'' said the woman, kissed his forehead and left the room. John didn't care about her words because his mind was only around the day that he will left the orphanage. The days was flowing like the clear waters of a river. And John's birthday came. Everyone was thinking that this day will be so great but everyone was wrong.

**Hey, do you like it? What will happened to John at his birthday's day and how his life will change with the fate to hit?I want reviews please. Hope you like it.**


	4. Chapter 4 Birthday's day

4 Chapter.

''Happy birthday John''. The little boy opened his eyes. He woke up last again. He looked up, and a huge grin was formed on his face. He noted the room. ''Wow'' he thought. There were a chocolate cake which was on Mrs Nadia's hands. Next to her, Mrs Brown was holding a little blue box with a ribbon. All the children were around him and started to sing. ''Thanks everyone'' he said, then hugged everyone. ''John, this is for you.'' told Mrs Brown and gave the little blue box to him. He opened and looked at her side dumbfounded. ''But, it's the same...how?'' asked the boy and noted the arrow from the compass. ''Actually, it's not the same. I told to untie Nadia and Mrs Brown why we went outside a month ago, because you wanted to make a gift to yourself. I explained them about the compass.'' answered Alexander and looked at Jack, gave him signal to continue. ''The compass that you bought has broken from the accident and we decided to bought you a new one''. The little golden-hair boy looked with distrust and said ''But it's exactly like the one I have bought''. Mrs Brown took his hand and turned the compass from the other side. ''We thought it would be better with this''. John understood what Mrs means. From the back side of the compass there was his name, his own name. ''Oh, thank you'' added and hugged again Mrs Brown, who was surprised of john's action, because he would never was so spontaneous. She hugged him, too. ''Well, time to extinguish the candles''. John, almost blew the candles but suddenly Alexander stopped him. ''Whoa,whoa, wait my friend. Make a wish.''. Mrs Brown stroked Smith's hair and told ''Wish to meet a nice lady someday''. All of the people who were in the room laughed except John, who make a fake grin with temper. ''I want as soon as possible go away from here, to new worlds and be a famous captain.'' he thought then blew the candles.''What did you wish?'' asked Nick. ''I won't say because if I'd do, my wish never come true.'' resisted the little boy. ''Oh, John we have an extra present for you.'' remembered Leonardo. He didn't wait for a john's answer just he ran to the room, took a book and gave it to Smith. He opened it and saw a lot of notes from all the children at the orphanage and from Mrs Brown and untie Nadia. John started do read the notes. ''My friend thanks for saving my life. Friends before, now and forever. From Alexander'' ''From untie Nadia, with love, I want to you know, that we will be with you in every step you will do.'' ''From Mrs Brown, just live everyday, don't forget us, don't forget who you really are, my son''... A single tear made john's cheek wet, but he dried quickly. The ''book'' or the ''diary of wishes'' if you would like to call like that, was full except a blank. ''And this blank?'' asked the little boy. ''When you will become a man, and you know the most important things, right one of them here'' explained Mrs Brown and put her arm to his cheek to dry one more tear. ''I know already, I will write ''ships''.'' told John but untie Nadia looked at him with innuendo and he added ''I changed my opinion, I will write here someday, but not today, not yet.''. Mike, went to take a plate from the table but without he wanted, he dropped a glass, and the coffee which was inside it, soaked the ''diary of the wishes'' and make a big brown stamp. John didn't want this event to change the behavior of Mrs Brown, untie Nadia and himself and quickly said '' I like way more now''. At the rest of the day, all of the children, even and Mrs Brown and untie Nadia, didn't work, just had fun. At 5:00 in the evening John saw a strange man at the orphanage's huge ground that John had seen for first time. And that would be the last one, but the little boy didn't know what the fate was planning for him. ''Who's this untie Nadia?'' asked John.''He is a crazy man, don't be near to him. He's maybe dangerous.'' she answered seriously. ''But...'' he tried to continue but Nadia stopped him '' There isn't any ''but'' John, ok?'' she told him off. ''Why untie Nadia is so nervous?'' he thought. He turned from the other side to see again the man but he disappeared. John shook his head. It was time for children to go for sleep. Everyone slept immediately. It was around 11 at the night when John woke up and went to the kitchen. He wanted to clear the kitchen, because he tried to show his gratitude of his wonderful birthday day. Smith thought that it would be better to do it the night, no one could saw him. He didn't know that these was his last birthday at orphanage. Suddenly he saw from the window again this man. ''Now, I have found you'' he thought, full of curious. He went to the garden and followed the man.

**Hey, hope you like this one. What will happened this night and will change smith's life? Stay with me if you want to learn. And don't forget to review.**


	5. Chapter 5 The crime and the escape

Chapter 5.

John, was walking to the wet grass. There was full moon. The chilly-coldly wind, the stars, the smell of the wet ground and the sound of the strange man's steps made the little golden – hair boy to shuddered. ''I am not afraid of anything'' he thought. Suddenly he broke a dry stick. The strange man turned back to see but John hid behind a tree. He had frozen. The little boy looked at the strange man. He was tall, with brown hair and green eyes. He was very thin, with torn and dirty clothes. The man entered to the old store, near the house. ''What is he doing''? Smith whispered and went to the same room. The future captain saw the strange man to light a candle. He started to write a letter, then he put it to a file and left it on a little, dusty table. Then he put out a knife. John was hidden behind a bookcase, when, accidentally he pushed a big box and all the things which was inside it fell down. The noise made the strange man to left the knife at the floor and he came closer to the boy. John Smith was so scared. ''Who are you''? He asked. ''I, I am.. J-J-John'' the boy was breathing quickly.''Oh, nice name. I am someone'' he smiled but then tears made wet his cheek. ''What have you got Mr?'' asked the boy. ''You are like my son, my lost son. And John was his name''. Answered and hugged the boy. ''And what about him''? Asked again John and his blue eyes became bigger. ''He died. Yes he died. If he would live he'd was 35 now. I lost him when he was 5'' his eyes took a light and then added ''And now I am alone, without no one and everyone call me crazy.'' ''I am so sorry'' apologized the little boy and tried to get out of there. ''Where are you going''? The man held smith's hand. ''Don't leave me my son''. John terrified, tried to took his hand back. ''I am not your son, let me go'' cried the boy. ''No you will stay with me, you will die with me'' he grabbed the boy. ''He is really crazy and dangerous, untie Nadia was right. Oh, God, help me'' the boy thought. Then john began to kick and hit with his hands everything. At one time he took a heavy thing and hit the man on his head. The strange ''someone'' fell down. John went near and pushed him. ''I killed him, I killed him'' he screamed. The man, after a few moments, was breathing difficult. He took smith's hand and told ''Boy, I will die. You must to run. Run. And don't look back. You must to forgot it, to go on at your life'' he whispered. John stayed frozen. ''Run. Don't you hear?'' he screamed again. John took the letter and tried to put to the bag that he has taken before followed the ''someone''. But suddenly he saw the strange man to put a hand to his head, and looked the blood. The strange man, stood up and took the knife. John didn't know what ''someone'' did with it because he ran, ran away. But he never knew what was written at the letter because it fell down to the floor and when he saw the strange man with the knife, he didn't stop to take it. The only that he heard was a scream. He ran and he didn't look back, he tried to forgot the past, he tried to forgot everything. He was scared, he was in shock, he was only 11, he tried to be a man, but his children – heart made him want to cry. But he didn't. Just he walked away.

**Hey, this was sad. Now John Smith's life will change. He want to forgot the past. He thinks that he killed a person but did he? What will go on at next part?**


	6. Chapter 6 A new beggining

Chapter 6.

He was running and breathing quickly. His breathe cut off. His legs couldn't keep him in the ground anymore but he tried to find the straight to continue. ''I will do it, be strong John Smith, forget everything.'' a voice inside his head told to him. He finally went to the port. It was night. Although the town was sleeping, some sailors put things at a ship. ''Here I am'' he whispered and then added ''At the morning I will meet someone an I will ask him if I can travel with this ship and I will begin my new life''. But the things quickly change when he saw the men who carried boxes to the ship. ''Hm, this is my opportunity'' he thought. John hid at one of them. Two sailors left this box to the captain's room. Smith felt a wallop when they the box where he was inside it, fell to the floor by the sailors. He spent a lot of time inside the gearbox, 1 day. He was thinking about his new life. At once, he though about the man who killed, the orphanage, Alexander, Mrs Brown, untie Nadia. Before he blew his candles at his birthday day, he wished to went as soon as possible away from the orphanage and his wish came true. But with a different, and hard way. Suddenly someone opened the door. John Smith's thoughts cut. The person walked near to the box and opened. Between the compasses, the maps and so on there was a child. Person's eyes became bigger. He rubbed his chin. Smith was trembling. The man understood that and became more friendly. ''Don't be afraid, I am not going to hurt you'' said after some moments of silence. ''I am not afraid of anything'' said John and added ''I have worst situations than this, can't think of any right now but..'' John came out from the box and stood up fearlessly. ''You are a brave boy. What's your name? How old are you?'' asked the captain. ''My name is John Smith and I am 11.'' answered. ''What are you doing here?'' added the man. ''I have no parents, no home. I don't belong anywhere, so I hoped that I can travel with you and make my dream to come true.'' told the boy. The captain bent over to see the boy at his blue eyes. ''What's your dream?''... ''I want to be a captain sir. I want to travel, to be an old-sea-dog. I know many things about ships and crews, because I have read a lot of books. Someday I will be a real captain, I will be captain Smith''. Said the boy and looked proudly at the Captain. ''Can I come with you? When the ship will leave England?'' asked. ''The ship have left England. Now we are on the sea.'' told the Captain and added ''I am Captain Roger''. ''Nice to meet a real Captain'' whispered the boy. Then Captain Roger showed at John Smith a window. The little golden-hair boy looked and saw the sea. How beautiful it was. His hurt filled from happiness. John smiled and made a question with track ''Do you mean that you accept me''? The future Captain walked near to Captain Roger. ''I began at your age and now I am a big captain. May your dream will come true someday. Let's start your new life''. He smiled at the little boy. ''Thank you sir'' smiled back the boy and went to the door. ''Come on. I want to you meet the crew.'' said Captain Roger and touched Smith's shoulder.

**Hey, thanks to ''PocahontasJohnSmithForever'' for the kind reviews. Your questions will take their answer, hmm at the next chapters, I don't now when. Thanks again. Now a new start began for John. **


	7. Chapter 7 A new friend

Chapter 7.

Days were flowing very fast. John had developed a nice relationship with the crew member. The blank which was inside Smith's heart because he hadn't a friend like Alexander anymore filled from another boy, named Thomas who was 9. Thomas was there with his father. He had a sister, Mary, who was in England with his mother. Thomas was a nice guy, with red hair, he wasn't brave as John, but he was willing to work. Captain Roger was very proud about John because he was brave and very good at every job. It was only a week from the day that the little golden hair boy invaded at the ship and now, every time that he was looking at the ship, he was feeling awe. It was about 2 at night when Thomas felt two hands to shake him. He opened his eyes. ''What?'' he asked with a sleepy face and yawned. '' Come on, I want to show you something.'' John pulled him away from the bed. ''This time?Whoa, whoa wait.'' Thomas whispered. ''Hurry up!'' the little boy with his 2 blue eyes said and when they arrived to the deck he added '' Look... Look at the sea!''. Thomas looked and saw dolphins. ''Yes, I see. What?'' he asked and yawed again. ''We are in the middle of the sea. We are in a ship. And look. We aren't alone. They are so beautiful. Look. How playful dolphins are!''. He told with happiness, then looked at the stars and closed his eyes. He put a hand at his bag and touch something strange. ''Hm, what's this? It's circular'' he thought. He put out the strange thing and looked. It was the compass. He held it with his right hand, he looked at the stars, he closed his eyes and then looked again at the compass. He remembered again the past. But someone like a redeemer came to clear his mind. It was a voice. ''John, John, do you hear me? I am talking to you'' Thomas hit softly his friend's shoulder. ''Eh? Sorry Thomas, what did you tell?'' he asked and tried to put the things at an order and to stop the pain from his heart. ''What have you got?'' Thomas tried to understand where was the problem. ''What did you tell''? John insisted. The 9 years old boy understood that John would not tell him about his problem so, he answered to the question '' I told you, that you are so surprised with the dolphins and it's strange, I mean.. They are beautiful. You are right. I told you that I never had a friend like you.'' finally he decided to tell something else, to change his best friend's behavior. ''I will go for sleep.'' he added. John didn't answer. Just ''enjoyed'' the silence. He didn't know that he had the compass. He looked at it again. ''Hey, what's this?'' Thomas didn't go for sleep, he changed his opinion and turned back. ''Nothing'' answered flatly the future captain. ''I don't think so. Let me see it'' he begged. ''No'' he cried. ''Then I will take it''. They were fighting (friendly, just for game) for awhile. John would be the winner, but suddenly Thomas hit him at his arm which was almost broken, a month ago. It was right now, but it was still sensitive. ''Ah, my arm'' he screamed and Thomas took the compass. ''Leave it'' whispered the little captain. Thomas turned it from the other side and read ''John Smith''. ''Where did you find this?'' he asked as John lowered his head. ''Leave it'' he repeated. ''It's from your parents, isn't it? I am sorry John''.. He touched his shoulder. John didn't tell anything about his parents all this time just he told a lie: that he grew outside, because his parents died when he was 4. ''Don't think it'' John said sadly after some moments of silence and then whispered '' I will go to sleep, later. See you tomorrow ''.. Thomas put the compass beside John and left the deck. John went at the edge of the ship and left himself free. He closed his eyes and tried to leave the compass to the ocean but he couldn't. He finally took it and put it to his bag. He left the wind to ''cover'' his face as he was dreaming about his new life. He didn't want to remember the past. He couldn't. The only that mattered was the future.

**In the next 2 chapters( I am not sure if they will be 2 or 3 or only one) you will see the situation back to orphanage and John ADULT. Stay with me and review please.**


	8. Chapter 8 Back at the orphanage

Chapter 8

Back to the orphanage.. 3 months ago John was running away from this place. 3 whole months and nothing, any clue from the little golden hair boy with the 2 blue eyes. Mrs Brown was sitting at John's bed. She was crying. Nadia entered to the room. ''My dear, don't you cry, we will find him'' she said and took a chair, sat beside her sister. ''Nadia, don't be fool, we found this crazy man dead, who knows what he have done to John'' he told with a sob.''Don't think with this way. We didn't find smith's dead body. That means that he is alive'' she whispered and smiled. ''Maybe. But for how long? He is only a little child''.. Nadia was in fear, too but she was trying to be strong for her sister and the other children. She thought what she had to say for a moment. Finally she found the right words. ''Yes, but a brave and strong child''. Mrs Brown just shook her head. ''I know how much you love him. And he loves us, too. He will be fine''. Then she left the room and Mrs Brown was alone. She stood at her legs and walked near to the bookcase where there was the diary which was the present that children gave to John at his birthday's day. She opened it. She remembered the day that John said ''I will write ships''. She dried her eyes and wrote ''ships''. She was sure that John was dead. The little golden hair boy wasn't at the life anymore as she believed. She put it to the bookcase again and passed the stairs. She was find herself to the kitchen where everyone was eating. ''Did you finish''? She asked and then added ''I will take and clean the dishes''. ''No, you won't. You are tired and sad. We will do it. Eh, children?'' Nadia said and looked at the little boys. ''Yes. And then we will go again outside to find John!'' cried Jack. Mrs Brown smiled and repeated ''Yes, we will find him''. The children started to take the dishes from the table. Suddenly, Mrs Brown understood that Alexander wasn't there. He didn't eat. But no one said nothing, whatever everyone knew it.. ''I' ll go to find him'' she thought. Nadia answered at Mrs Brown's question, it was like she was at her mind. ''He is at the garden''... Mrs Brown went to the garden and saw Alexander near to the little lake, Smith's favorite place at the garden. ''Alexander, I know how you feel'' she told to his ear, and touched softly his shoulder. ''I miss him'' he said and looked down. '' I know, we all miss him, but we will find him'' she said and saw that some tears filled Alexander's face. ''Did he die?'' he asked. ''What? Of course no. And what's this? A tear? And one more? And a third tear? Everyone loved John here. And as John said men don't cry. Dry your eyes, please''. Only this time she understood that she told a fool thing. ''Said? Did you tell ''said?'' asked Alexander. ''Sorry, sorry I mean, as John says. We will find him. Or he will come home. Maybe now he is on a warm house''' at her face appeared a big smile. She left him alone to think. Alexander was at the same place, until came the night. ''Where are you my friend''? He thought as a cold wind was blowing. ''You are alive. I know it'' he smiled and then added as he closed his eyes ''and someday I will meet you again Captain Smith''.

_**Do you like this? If you read my story please review.**_

_**The people at orphanage are so sad, because of John Smith's disappearance. But we don't finish with them. They will meet John again at the future. In the next chapters you will see John adult.**_


	9. Chapter 9 ending of voyage9years later

Chapter 9.

Two months passed very quickly. The little golden hair boy now was very good at every job about the ship. The captain loved him as his own child. The members of the crew never looked him again like a little, unprotected and weak boy. He wanted so much to help everyone. But one word was the incentive for his willingness, his diligence and his determination. The ''fame''. He wanted to be a captain. And not only one captain, but one of the most famous. He wanted his name written to the history and he hoped everyone to know him someday. The 11 years old boy with his 2 blue eyes gave advices about the job to his best friend. Thomas was so patient, but in the same time so curious. The words which was being told by John, made him to feel confused. At his opinion John was a boy without preoccupations but from the other side he seemed to hide things behind his smile. Many times the red- hair boy tried to ask smith about his past and then was the only time that john became aggressive. '' Break '' heard the voice of the chef. It was time for food. Everyone was sitting at the same table. ''John, in 2 weeks we will arrive to the port. I am so happy'' said Thomas. ''Yes, this is my first voyage. My first bark.'' told Smith and smiled. ''And then we will go back to England for awhile, back to our families.'' exclaimed Thomas. John put down the cup and stopped eating. He went out of the room to watch the clear blue sea. Thomas ran behind him. ''Sorry.. Sorry. I forgot'' apologized the boy. ''I haven't got a family and I will never have''. Told flatly John. ''My friend, now the crew of the ship is your family, tomorrow your woman and your children as my dad use to say to me''. Silence... John thought that the crew of the ship is just partners. He didn't want to feel them as a family like he did with the people at the orphanage because if one day he would lose them, he wouldn't like to hurt himself. And for the woman he didn't change his opinion. ''Thomas, the only I want is to...'' but then some words from Thomas' lips filled the sentence ''...be a captain'' ! John walked again to the room because he felt his stomach empty...

…...

At a few time the ship would arrive to the port. John was alone at the gunnel. He was looking at the sea when a voice was heard. ''Captain Smith, are you ready to feel again the ground under of your foot'' asked Captain Roger. John turned to meet the captain ''How did you call me sir?'' told with surprise. ''I call you Captain Smith. You have won my trust''. Captain Roger made two steps closer to the little boy and added ''This was your first voyage, we travel to the open sea about two months and you helped so much to be this travel easier'' said the captain and he was so different from the other times, he was, he was affectionate. The 11 years old boy turned again to see the port... ''From this time for me you are a Captain, try to prove it at everyone.. Captain Smith.'' Captain Roger told as he left the boy alone.

…...9 years later...

John was in the same place when a voice made him to turn. ''Captain Smith we arrived'' cried a sailor. ''Ok, drop the anchor'' ordered the man. ''We are back to England'' he thought. ''At a few months i will go to the New World. I can't wait''. He opened his bag and took his new compass. ''This compass is the same with the other, that i stopped to use 9 years ago. But the only difference is that there isn't my name.'' he whispered and left the compass again to his bag. ''Captain Smith we need you'' a voice was heard again...

**Thanks all my fans for reading and reviewing my story. At the following chapters we will see John before he went to the New World... Sorry because I am late but I am on holidays... **


	10. Chapter 10 The news for the New World

Chapter 10.

John Smith is now in London. Two days have passed from his last voyage, only two days. He would leave the salty water, the ship, the storms for awhile and he would relax at his home. He had a small home because he seldom lived there. The second reason was because he hadn't a lot of money that they could give him the possibility for a big house. But for him the money wasn't the most important thing in this life. All the sailors were happy because they could be with their families, but when John was in the ground he missed the sea. He was strange for him how he managed to make his dream real. He was a Captain, Captain Smith. There was nothing at his opinion that could fill his life more than now. And today he was happier than other times because he would go to the New World after a few months at London. As he was walking to the big roads of London he saw a friend and partner of him, Jacob. ''Hey Jacob''greeted Smith. ''Captain Smith, you are here'' answered Jacob. ''Captain Smith only at the ship, here we are friends. What are you doing this time? I heard that you will come to the new world. King said to me that I will go there, too, but no with the first ship. I will come as a Captain 6 months after your ship.'' told John. ''I would come but then King decided that it would be better if we would change our places''. Jacob tried to find the right words. ''What do you mean?'' asked John and put his hand to his hair. ''Didn't king speak to you John?'' And for this time the life of John would change. What would happen if the famous Captain would go 6 months later? We will never know. Because with the king's decision John would become another man. ''King will speak to me tomorrow. But come on man, tell me''. If Jacob would say the same thing that John had in his mind, he would be the happiest man. He would be the first Captain that would go to Virginia. ''Look, you are experienced, just more from me and for that reason King said that you will go first at Virginia, and I will go later'' explained Jacob. ''That means...'' John started and Jacob continued ''That means that you will leave the England again at a month. For more details go to meet the King tomorrow. But now let's go to my home, it's a better place to discuss, here everyone recognize us, and we can't speak with comfort.'' suggested Jacob and both began the way to the home. It was afternoon when they arrived at a small house. Jacob showed a chair to John. They sat and started to talk. ''John, is there a woman, or a relationship?'' the discussion was directed to this topic. ''You know that a Captain can't make a stable relationship. I have some ''adventures'' but for God, not love.'' answered John as he gave to Jacob a look of confidence. ''And what's the name of your new ''adventure'' ? '' asked Jacob and hit friendly John's shoulder. '' Po..Elizabeth. But probably I will say to her that it's over.'' told the captain. ''Why did you say Po?'' asked Jacob. ''I really don't know. Accidentally. I bemused the words.'' Suddenly from the opened window a light wind blew. John couldn't understand what was this, so, he shook his head and continue. ''What about you?'' he sent the question back. ''The same with you. But I want to marry someday''. John laughed and said ''Oh, come on, we have to discover the world, let this stupid thoughts.''... After few hours John went to his home. He put out the maps, his new compass etc. He had to think which was the better road to the New World and so on. The next day he woke up very early and went to the King's palace. ''King your majesty, what is the reason that you call me here''? John pretended that he didn't know. King James explained to him and then he gave him a list of the crew member. John was reading the list as he left the palace and a huge smile appeared to his face. Thomas was on the list. He would meet his best friend after 5 years again. Then he whispered ''Governor Ractllife. Oh my God. The famous Ractllife. I will work with him. I can't believe it. And I will see again Thomas. I know this journey will be unforgettable...''

**Do you like this? As you can see John has forgotten his past. At the next chapters we will see with a little summary John at his journey to the New World, the meeting with Pocahontas until the day that he will leave him with Rolfe. And again at the orphanage. Things have changed. The situation at the orphanage is so difficult and a big WHY there is in the air. Wait for more... If you read my story please review. Thanks everyone. **


	11. Chapter 11 The Virginia Company

Chapter 11.

It was the night before the ship would sail to Virginia. John couldn't sleep. He was thinking about the crew, his old friend Thomas, Governor Ractlife, the bloodthirsty savages and so on. He was working at a map when something pushed him to the basement. ''Well, maybe there is something that I forgot to take for tomorrow'' he thought and entered to the old basement. There was a lot of powder at the room. There were some boxes and maps, too. Suddenly John saw an old and torn bag. He took it to his arms. It was his first bag. With a bit of nostalgic at his face opened it and put out some things. Between them there was a familiar thing for him; the compass. ''Hm, at the better time, my new compass doesn't work anymore and this works after so many years. Finally I will use you again after 9 whole years. At my most important voyage'' he smiled and when he understood that a single tear was at his face, he threw the bag down with anger.

The next day John was very upset. However he was a big captain, very famous, and these journeys was usual for him, he felt different and so excited for this one, because he would go at a totally new world. He looked one time more at his bag, maybe he would forget something but he did not. When he arrived at the port an unusual climate dominated everywhere. There were people that singing songs, there were smiles, sad faces, enthusiasm. Men signed at some papers at the last time, they hugged their families and everyone began him way to the ship. While he was walking between the people who was squashed and almost he could walk normally, there was silence. Everyone was looking at him. He heard some whispers like ''Captain Smith. The big Captain'' or ''get out of the road, he want to go to the ship. Open the road for the Captain'' or of some ladies ''he is so strong and handsome''. But for John was something that he encountered every day. After many moments the song started appearing again. And as the song got stronger he could understand every word.

_''In sixteen hundred seven_ _We sailed the open sea_ _For glory, God and gold and the Virginia Company_ _For the New World is like heaven_ _And we'll all be rich and free_ _Or so we have been told by the Virginia Company_ _So we have been told by the Virginia Company_ _For glory, God and gold and the Virginia Company''_ ''Now we are opposite to the ship'' John told to himself. He felt like this was his first journey. And because of that, he wanted to entered spectacular. He took this face, that it revealed comfort and a little bit of cunning and raised his head up to see who was talking. They were 2 men and Thomas! _''On the beaches of Virginia  
There's diamonds like debris  
There's silver rivers flow  
And gold you pick right off a tree''_

''With a nugget for my Winnie  
And another one for me  
And all the rest'll go  
To The Virginia Company[...]''  
_''Ready to hoist the cannon?'' ''Right!'' _was heard some voices. _''Hey, look, it that John Smith?'' ''That's him, all right. The old sea dog''. _John could see these two men that was talking about him. He made a little smile and then heard Thomas' voice. _''Captain John Smith. I've heard some amazing stories about him''. _John was very surprised. Thomas didn't tell that they knew each other, he talked like the other two, like he never met him, like they never were friends. Then again the man with the red hair asked '_'Are you coming to this voyage, too?'' _Before Smith would open his mouth to answered the question the other man with the black hair filled the blank _''_ _Of course he is, you half-wit. You can't fight Indians without John Smith.'' _John saw for on moment Thomas and he wondered why he was acting like this way. Maybe this act had a join with the event that he left the ship, taking a responsibility for something that he didn't do. But quickly, he shook his head, thought for a moment how to enter to the ship with an unusual way and while he was on a regulation which carried him on the deck (!) he told _''That's right. I am not about to let you boys have all the fun''. _The ship was leaving the coast... Every one told Goodbye. Everyone had someone to wait for him. Everyone looked back for last time the England, because they would saw their ''ground'' again very later. But John didn't look back. He hadn't no one to say goodbye. He was alone, but he didn't care. He looked at the open sea and heard the song which was being singing by the crew member. _''For glory, God and gold _ _and the Virginia Company''..._ **Wow, I never believed that I would go at this part. I hadn't ideas to my mind and suddenly the light ''turn on''. This is one of my best parts, because it has words from the movie. I love this scene and the storm scene at the movie, so I am happy that I've done this. Hope you like it. Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12 The truth about Thomas

Chapter 12.

A few time passed from the day that the ship left England and was directed to Virginia. John tried to find the opportunity for a discussion with his old friend Thomas. Finally, he was sure that Thomas was so outlandish because of the accident 5 years ago. If Thomas thought that John was the culprit of the accident which happened 9 years ago, he was wrong. John had a big heart and he was willing to forgive his journey was pretty easy at the begging. The first storm hit the ship after a month;

Haul on the brace! Panicky voices was heard and the crew was upset. - Come on, come on! - Do your best! -Watch out! -Faster! She's taking on more water! -Look out! Suddenly the cannons were broke apart. Thomas was a little bit of clumsy and weak at this part of his job and as much as he didn't want to do that, John was the Captain and he had to ask his help. -John! Get down here! -The cannons are breaking loose! John came quickly near to Thomas. - Reef the topsails! - Yes, sir! - Steady on your course. -It's all right, Thomas. We'll get her tied off. -Say your prayers, men! -Thomas, watch it! John saw a big wave which came to the ship. John knew how to treat situations like that, so he held tightly the cannon's rope as he was looking Thomas who fell at the cold, scary sea. -Help-(thomas screamed) - Man overboard! - Help! - Stay your course! He's lost! - Help! John was brave. He was also a good friend. He couldn't leave his childhood friend to die. He would try to save him, even if he would risk his life. Moreover, he had do that again for Alexander. Without a minute he cried; - Pull the pins! - Aye, sir! -Smith! Smith! -Are you crazy? Yes, from one side, he was crazy. If the crew member would lose his Captain the panic would dominant. But he had to do this. He jumped to the water. A pain pierced his whole body because of the case, but it was passable because of the way that he dived. He swam until to reach Thomas, he grabbed him and with all the straight held him. It was a little bit of difficult 'cause the water made both him and Thomas heavier. -Hang on, Thomas! I've got you! -Quick! The rope! -Heave! -Come on, lads! Pull! - Pull! Pull! - Put your back into it! - Pull! - Pull! - Hang on! -There, my lucky lads. John felt a weakness but then pulled it back, took Thomas' hat and after strained it said: -Well, that was refreshing. -Well done, Smith. -Of course, you'd all do the same for me. - Oh, sure, sure. -Of course we would. - Sure, yes. Yeah, we would. -Absolutely! Everyone at the ship marveled John Smith. And he was happy for this. After all, this was his dream. He didn't want to show his sadness, his excited, his happiness, his weakness and so on. He wanted to be positive every time. - Trouble on deck? Governor Ratcliffe heard. Behind him was Wiggins with an umbrella. - Thomas fell overboard, sir. - Thank heavens he's been successfully retrieved. - Well done, Smith. - Thank you, sir. John Smith knew Ractliffe. He was so excited the day that took the list and learned that he would travel with Ractliffe the big Governor. But when he met him something with him bothered Smith. The big Captain had the ability to understand what was hidden inside people's heart and Ractliffe was a ruthless man at his opinion. Governor Ractliffe was jealous of Smith's fame but he took advices from him and John was the only one- except Wiggins- that Ractliffe would discuss about the trip at the New World. -Don't lose heart, men. It won't be long before we reach the New World. -And remember what awaits us there. Freedom, prosperity... the adventure of our lives. You're the finest crew England has to offer, and nothing not wind nor rain nor a thousand bloodthirsty savages shall stand in our way. Carry on, men! A stirring oration, sir. I'm sure the men were most exhilarated. Let us hope so I'll need those witless peasants to dig up my gold, won't I? Thomas was so thankful because he was alive, so he forgot everything and talked to John. This New World's gonna be great, John. I'm gonna get a pile of gold, build me a big house... and if any Indian tries to stop me, I'll blast him. You just worry about that fortune of yours, Thomas. - Leave the savages to me. - You think they'll give us much trouble? Not as much trouble as Smith'll give them. We'll kill ourselves an Injun Or maybe two or three We're stalwart men and bold of the Virginia Company John was sure that this savages was very hard to die, but not if they would be opposite him. -What do you suppose the New World will look like? -Like all the others, I suppose. I've seen hundreds of new worlds, Thomas. What could possibly be different about this one? John didn't want to get excited very easy. He didn't want to fly, to reach the clouds because he was afraid of the fall. When his mind got clear he asked Thomas; ''Thomas, why did you tell at the crew ship that you didn't know me? And which is your connection with.. Oh, forget it''. Thomas closed one- two times his eyes, took a deep sight and murmured '' Yes, I had a connection. And I am so embarrassed because I dare to look at you, and you save my life instead with me that...''. He stopped and John told '' I think I know ''. Thomas took again a deep sight, but this time it was accompanied with confusion. ''No, you don't know. You want some explains and I will be the one that will give you them. We traveled together for 4 year. You always was better than me, but you always was my best friend and the boy that was willing to help me. And I betrayed you. When Captain Roger died a new Captain came at our ship, you know''. Thomas stopped for a moment because he wanted to hear John's thoughts. ''Captain White'' Smith added. ''Yes, Captain White. Do you remember the day that you left the ship? It was because of me. When the ship almost would got lose at the sea, because of a wrong turn, you thought that it was your fault. And you were brave, you got your inexpensive. But in actual fact it was my fault. I changed the map, but I didn't want it''. Thomas finished and lowered his head. '' I knew that. I understood that it wasn't my fault when I thought it again. But it was too late. It was a month from the day that I left the ship. I thought that it was you, but then I said- if Thomas did that, he would say that it wasn't me. He is a friend. My friend. I never knew that you would do that to me'' John said with a little bit of temper. '' My friend. I am so sorry. I am a coward. Captain White was very strict. If he would learn that I was the reason that we would got lose he would dissipated me from the ship. But I didn't think myself. But my father? He worked so hard to take this position at the ship. And if Captain would tell me to leave the ship, my father would come with me and he would lose his position at the ship. We would be hungry. But you were the only one that Captain White liked. He told to you to leave the ship, but he secretly sent you at another ship, remember that you quickly found Job? It was because of Captain's action. Forgive me, my friend.''. Thomas was sensitive and he wanted John Smith's friendship. ''I can't. You aren't my friend. I saved you, but you lied to me. If you would say me that you were the one that did this. I would save you and I would say that I did this, but you didn't tell me. And every time, until to learn the truth I felt qualms. You aren't my brother any more. From this time I am only Captain Smith''. John was really nervy. He stood up and walked to his room. And the ship was closer to Virginia, to his new life, to his one and real love... **Hey, how was it like? Thanks my readers. And don't forget. If you read my story, .. **


	13. Chapter 13 So many thoughts

It was a cold night and the wind was playing around his blonde hair. He was sitting on the edge of the ship, which was in the port, just singing an old song '' hundreds of dangers … and I don't plan to…''. It was as if he could not remember the song but he could remember many things. He was looking to nowhere. He was thinking about his life… About his childhood –no there was not childhood 'cause he could not remember anything until his 11-, his puberty, his adolescents.. Everything seemed to be a dream but in fact it wasn't. He was 23 years old but so many things happened to him. He put his hand to his wound to understand if he was alive and just breathed normally. Three years passed after his farewell with everyone…. Three years and everything had changed. He had visited Virginia, he had been shot, he met her..her .. again but she left him and now he was alone. He was alone in the dark, waiting for a hand to help him… But every hand was wounded, every hope was lost. He was a strong man, though… He knew he would not forget by drinking or falling for other women but by continuing his life, by living just like he had done in the past. ''You are so little and you can't take place in my deep sight''.. he said to himself. He closed his eyes and re-watched the film. '' I finally forgave Thomas.. I have always wanted to do it. I did it when I understood that he was a good man.. Then… I hid behind the waterfall, I jumped and ..saw her. She was so beautiful, weird and wild just like me.. And then a pain… And I had to live her… Back in London she left me for someone else.. but I became a hero with my own ship'' So many things which made him crazy. He took a nap when a voice woke up him.. ''John… I have to tell you some things''.

**Oh.. Finally I am back and I will end this story . I know. Only this little chapter for you.. Hope you liked my ''come-back''. I did not want to tell again things which was watched in the movie, so I begin from this part. Keep reading 'cause now there's interest.**


	14. Chapter 14 John speaks to Thomas1

"John" Thomas' voice heard. " What are you doing here?" asked the red-haired man. Thomas walked and sat down near to John. "Just thinking" told the big captain and looked at the dark sky. Thomas sighed and asked "Thinking about what?". John thought for some moments what the right way to explain what he was thinking was. He decided to generalize by answering "About what happened to my whole life..". This answer encouraged Thomas to ask " About your whole life? Do you mean about your childhood?". The golden-haired man did not know what the right answer was so he said that his life had begun when he was 11. "It is strange Thomas, but I do not remember my life before.. I mean I remember my parents but not vividly. Anyway, I go to sleep". John stand up but Thomas told him " John, tell me what you were thinking. I want to speak with you about what happened these three years 'cause that is exactly what I was thinking about, too.". John hit Thomas' shoulder in a friendly way and begun his way to his room. Thomas stayed here watching the stars when he heard some footsteps. " I will speak to you Thomas. I have difficulty in explaining what I am feeling, though. But you are the best friend I ever had. When I was a child I did not have friends, this is what I remember at least. So If don't speak to you, I will die because of the headache". It was the time that john decided to speak to someone about his feelings, about what happened three years ago. The strong wind showed that the conversation would start. " I….."

The wind was blowing and the sea was wild, so the ship (in which john and Thomas were) made some circular movements... " I.. I do not know how to begin. Ok.. Our voyage to new world was a very special one. I saved you but I did not speak to you. The other day I made some changes to our voyage and I used some maps and my compass. I was right because we saved one whole day, we went to New World a day ago. I know this was not a great process but we had the chance to see the place and... and to know how to kill and act against savages, as I said.. I mean the people who lived there. Anyway, these days I understood that something was wrong with Ractlife, so I wanted to show him that I was not afraid of anything. But I did not think that he was so bad as he really was because Wiggins was beside him , I mean if you was so but he would not have a guy so funny like Wiggins and.. I do not know but I was thinking that he was greedy for money as I was greedy for adventures. The last day was very easy and everything followed so peacefully. I woke up first, I remember, and I saw the new world. It was an amazing place with vegetation that I never knew about its existence. Strange animals and the wild beauty made me feel that I wanted to have all the adventures I could and more. I went to Ractlife's room and told him that the crew was ready. The next moments we were standing on the foreign ground. And I was close…too close to my future. I do not believe in fate but that was a bad coincidence. Did you know that I would not have come with you if king James had not change his decision. Did you know that I would have come some months later?" Thomas was in shock: " No, I didn't. And I am too surprised to believe it. Lets think that you did not come with us.. So we would fight with Indians and I.. I could have been dead". John crossed his hands and continued "That's right."


	15. Chapter 15 John speaks to Thomas2

Chapter 15.

There was silence until John's words : ''I never believed that there is destiny and I will not. But sometimes the spirits of the earth and sky make plans for you, without asking you. This may have happened with me. I always had the control but it seems that love makes you lose your mind. That's why I believe that I was part of a good plan. I could not control my- self.''

''You are right. When I saw you kissing a native woman I couldn't believe what I was looking to. '' Thomas said and looked down, waiting for John's answer.

''But there are more before my kiss with her. We were to the New World and I couldn't stop searching for adventures. While you were digging up Virginia, as Ractliffe ordered you, I visited every waterfall. I went from mountain to mountain and from glade to glade. '' John stopped 'cause of Thomas' comment.

''It was an magic land. We hadn't seen something like that before. You had seen so many things and still you were surprised.. Think how much feelings I had'' .

John smiled and looked at the horizon. '' Suddenly, I wanted to have some water. I walked for a while and then I saw a river. How relieved I felt .. I filled my hands with water and I drunk as much as I could. Then, I saw the reflection of a … creature in the water. That's when I felt that someone was watching me all the time. I thought that it was an animal or a strange creature. I knew what I had to do in conditions like this one. So, I hid behind a waterfall and I was waiting until my ''enemy'' come close to me. When the strange and unknown creature came, I jumped on a rock and I was about to shot it.

It was only then I realized that it was a woman. A native woman, and Indian, an enemy. But I couldn't shot her because my heart didn't leave me. Me, John Smith. You can't kill Indians without JOHN SMITH! That's what Ben said, at least. And he was wrong. This was the day I fell in love. My heart was beating when I looked into her eyes. I took the gun from her face. I did not want to make her feel that she was in danger. She run off but then I stopped her and we came close to each other.

The days were flowing and the passion and love between us became stronger and stronger. She taught me many things. I've learned that every creature is equal to me. I've learned to sing with all the voices of the mountain, to paint with all the colors of the wind. Everything is alive and we must respect every kind of life. Anyway… We met each other every night.

One night was the fatal one. You were about to fight with Indians and Pocahontas thought that I had to speak with her father. I accepted, although at first I disagreed . She hugged me. I was a bit surprised but I hugged her, too. I felt so warm and happy. We kissed. It was the best moment in my life. I felt my lips burning. I forgot who I was, the only thing I knew was that I wanted to be with her. I felt that the world was too small for me. Now, I feel that the night is big and I am too small. I think you understood that I was in love with her.''

Thomas nodded ''Yes, I remember. I saw you. I could not believe that you were kissing this woman. I could not believe that you changed so much. I could not understand. But now I do. I agree with all the things that Pocahontas taught you and so do our allies. While you were kissing a native man came and wanted to kill you. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to save you, so I became I murder. I killed him. ''

John hit softly his shoulder '' You saved my life and I will always be grateful to you. The man was named Kocoum and was engaged to Pocahontas. Her father ordered that. But she was in love with me. Now she's not. Kocoum was jealous and I felt bad for him. Pocahontas never told me about her fiancé. When I was wounded she explained to me. ''

''John'' began Thomas and continued ''I always wanted to ask you something. But I never really did.. Why did you tell me to get out of there?''

John sighed ''I don't really know. You were my friend. I wanted to save you. You saved me from Kocoum, you did this for me. How could I leave you to take the blame on you? It was a difficult night, though. I did not eat or drink all the night. They punched and kicked me. They destroyed my armor. The would kill me at sunrise. Pocahontas came to the hunt and we spent some moments together. I promised her that no matter what happened I would always be with her, forever''.

''And she promised the same to you when you left Virginia.'' Thomas told.

''Yes, she did. But people are weak and forget their promises. Although, she saved my life and I will always remember that. She put her life in danger. She could have been killed with me, but fortunately the spirits made Powhatan be wise.

The next moments I was holding Pocahontas in my hug. I told her that she was crazy and I kissed her hair. Then I heard some noise. It was Ractliffe. He was aiming Powhatan. I didn't think anything. I took the bullet. An awful pain came. As I closed my eyes I saw Pocahontas' face. I thought I was dying. .

I was sleeping for days and days and I had finally woke up. When I woke up I found all of you beside me. My angel kissed my lips and hugged me. Then, I learned that I had to go back to Virginia. That was my only chance to live. I pained more than I could pain because of the trauma.

The last moments I begged Pocahontas to come with me but she was needed there, so the peace would be kept by everyone. I kissed her, so passionate as if this was the last time I would kiss her. And it was, really. The ship was ready. She ran to see me one more time. We were not sure if I would live. I said to her goodbye in the way her country do. I closed my eyes and I slept. Hopefully one of my friends, Lon, decided to come back to England, so we enjoyed each other's company''. John stood up and said goodnight but Thomas stopped him.

'' John don't walk away. I know it pains but if you speak to me you'll feel better''. John surprisingly told him that he knew everything but Thomas insisted ''I know few things. Please, tell me.''

John took something from his hand and gave it to Thomas. The red- haired man opened and closed his eyes many times. ''You want to discuss with me about Pocahontas but also about you. About our friendship, don't you?'' The captain said looking straight at Thomas' eyes. Thomas was too serious now: '' I want to understand my friend'', he said finally, looking at the thing.

* * *

**So, i'm back after a long time. If you read my story PLEASE REVIEW. Thanks to everyone. Special thanks to An Unknown Foreign Beauty because she helped me with the format here. Also thanks to PocahontasJohnSmithForever (send me a private message, i think i know you from fanpop) .. Anyway. I think this chapter is a bit big. Isn't it? Oh, go to my profile and look for the description of my stories. (I wrote something there .net/u/2368130/pociandsmithever ) so you will now what i'm going to do with them ;)**


	16. Chapter16John speaks to Thomas last part

Chapter 16.

"You will'' John said.

No one spoke. They were just sitting there, starring at the sea until Thomas' question. "John, you saved me from the death twice. But I betrayed you when we were teenagers. Why did you forgive me?''. Thomas felt so bad. He thought that John knew that due to him they expelled him from the ship. But John knew more.

It was difficult for the blond- haired man to answer this. He couldn't explain. So, he chose to tell what happened some years ago from the beginning. "It was a warm morning. I was so happy. After Captain's White death, a new Captain named Bligh came to the ship. He was very strict but he decided to trust me, so he thought that I was the right person to take care of the cellars of the ship.

I woke up very early. You did the same. Hours later, you came near to me and told me that they want me to do a job. I went where you said they were waiting me but nobody was there. I was waiting for a while. Finally I decided to leave the place. I looked anywhere for you but I didn't find you.

The other day Captain was very mad. He was screaming. Someone called my name. He said there was trouble on the deck. When I got there Captain said that someone had stolen the cellars yesterday. They had stolen gold and other things. He blamed everything on me. I felt so bad because he trusted me and I made him regret by leaving the cellars for some moments yesterday. It was my duty o take care of them and i screw it up.

I told that I hadn't stolen anything but he didn't believe me. One man said that I wasn't there for some moments, so captain thought that I was in the room, taking things. He decided that I had to leave the ship. I had to find a new job.

Two months later when the ship was in England and i left my job, you visited my and you said the truth. But i couldn't forgive you. I told you that from this day on we would be strangers.

Years later, while we were travelling to the new world I heard you talking to Ben about your father. You said that when you were a teenager he was ill, so he couldn't work anymore. You needed money. I combined your words with the events and I understood why you did this. That's why I forgave you.''

Thomas was in shock. He couldn't believe what a kind of person was John Smith. He tried to tell something but he didn't. He hid himself behind his hands waiting for God forgiveness. "I'm sorry'' he whispered.

John wanted to make him feel better so he told him that it wasn't so serious. He'd had worse memories than thins. Thomas smiled and filled the gap that John left before."Can't think of any right now but…''

He smiled for a while but his smile disappeared quickly like the wave disappears when it bumps on the shore. " Yes, I can. The worst memory I have is when Pocahontas left me with John Rolfe. That's the worst pain. The worst scrape in my heart. You do want to understand your friend, don't you? So, now you'll understand me."

John continued by explaining what had happened since the day that he left Virginia. It was very difficult and hard apart from Pocahontas. His pain in the chest was very bad as well as the pain in his heart. When he reached England he went to a hospital. Ben was beside him all the time. When he was better he met Ben's family. They were good and kind. But he couldn't stop thinking her, only her.

Two months later Ractliffe persuaded king that John was a betrayer, so they wanted to hang him. He had to be very careful. He couldn't write to Pocahontas. He couldn't go back to Virginia. He had to make Ractlife speak the truth and then to visit Pocahontas. So she'd be safe.

One day he heard that king was about to kill Pocahontas because of Ractlife's lies. His blood froze. He had to do something. So he thought of a good plan and asked Rolfe's help.

They finally managed to save her. They ran away and found a house . They spent the night here, thinking what they should do. Pocahontas wanted to meet the king and tell him about Ratclife's plan. Although Smith refused at first, he decided to agree and help her.

They went to the palace, spoke to the king and then ran after Ractlife. They went to the ship before she'd sail to Virginia. The battle was hard and Pocahontas and John Smith was about to be killed but they finally won Ractlife and his army. But it wasn't only Pocahontas and John Smith anymore. One more person was with them: John Rolfe. His shadow was following them. They weren't lovers anymore. They were just good friends. The were frozen inside. Pocahontas, at least.

After the battle king James hanged Ractlife and gave to Smith his own ship. He was so happy. He could share his love with Pocahontas traveling around the world. But that wasn't her dream. She said that they had walked to the same paths at once but she had found where she belonged. And that wasn't to Smith, but to Rolfe and to her people.

Pocahontas loved him madly once upon a July but there was something that she loved more. Her people. Rolfe decided to follow her. So she chose him.

When the ship, where Pocahontas and John Rolfe were in, was living England John ran behind them but the shore stopped him. He felt on his knees and cried.

Thomas heard the whole story, worrying about his friend. "You're a great person", he said and continued " Pocahontas must be crazy. You are precious and I am proud to be your friend".

He put something in John's hand. It was the thing that John gave to Thomas some hours ago; a pen. A gift that Thomas had given to John when they were teenagers.

After that, he left his friend alone, only him, his memories and an old song in his mind "If I never knew you, if I never felt this love…"

* * *

**So here's ch****apter 16. I'm happy that i wrote it. I guess that you wondered why Smith was angry with Thomas when they left England for the new World. So that's the answer. Please review. Review if you want another chapter. I'm done with John's and Thomas' conversation. So what will happen? I guess he will have the chance to be with Pocahontas. But when the hapiness is there John will be forced to face his past. Review for the next chapter. As soon as i finish this one i will update my story ''My mind stopped to you''. I think this story (my mind stoped to you)**** will be**** finish****ed after 3-4 chapters. Then i'll right a new drama-drama-drama -drama story; ''Mel''.**


	17. Chapter 17 Strangers in the night

Chapter 17.

It was dark now. The wind was blowing and touching softly Smith's face as he was sleeping on the deck of his ship, ''Rebecca''. There was no sound except of the rustling leaves.

Then someone entered the ship and made her way to the deck. She whispered the Captain's name but he couldn't listen. A woman with hair as black as the dark night walked near to him. She sat beside him and touched him gently. He hadn't changed at all. Apart from his short hair nothing was different. She was looking at him for long time. She wanted to take back these three years and fill them with his existence. She touched his cheek and came closer to him. She couldn't resist. She opened and closed her exotic eyes as the moon gave them its light. She kissed him there, on the deck, under the moon. She touched his lips there, on the deck, under the stars. She hugged him there, on the deck, under the world.

John Smith woke up. He couldn't understand what was going on. An angel was kissing him. It was a dream or not? Finally, they stopped kissing. The blonde- haired man stood up and gave her a shocking glance.

''Pocahontas? What are you doing? '' he asked after a few moments.

The woman could not say anything but she was forced to answer when John asked her again. ''You are so handsome. So brave. So good. So mine…. long time ago. Unfortunately I've lost you. But I came here to take you back, to take a place in your wonderful heart, if you're ready to forgive me. But it seems difficult, to say the least. It seems Grandmother Willow says that it's better to regret for something you did than to regret for something you never tried achieve''.

John couldn't believe that this was true. He thought it was a nightmare. He explained that she must have been unreal. He told her that she had left him and that was painful. How could he forgive her now?

Pocahontas had qualms. Cruel qualms. ''I thought you were dead. When I found out that you were alive I was in shock. I couldn't understand anything. I was afraid to follow you. That's why I chose Rolfe instead of you. But believe me you were always in my mind. I couldn't get rid of you no matter how hard I tried.

I would say the truth to Rolfe but then King ordered him to come in England to do some things. It was his duty. That delayed me but I couldn't wait anymore. I took a ship and came here to tell him the truth. I didn't but I will. I just want to know if you still love me. Please forgive.I was in shock, that's why I couldn't follow you'' said the native princess with her broken voice. She was about to cry but she didn't.

''But I could follow you. Did I love you more than you loved me?'' asked the Captain but there was no answer to this question. A single tear was in John's cheek.

''You love me as I love you. I know'' said Pocahontas.

In the silent of the night she kissed him again. But when the kiss came deeper John stopped her: ''I don't want to do something because of your madness. Because this is madness, not love. Be logical again, you will regret tomorrow.'' John told her as he made some steps back and showed her the way back to home with his hand.

Pocahontas walked away from him but then she noticed something. It was a beautiful pen on a box. ''It's beautiful. Is it yours? '' she asked and John answered quickly ''Yes. A gift from Thomas''.

Why did he answer? Didn't he want Pocahontas to leave? ''I have a gift for you, too. '' said the Native princess and continued ''It's your compass''. She put it near the pen. She didn't leave as she was waiting for John to say something.

There was bad silence. The spirits of the earth, the leaves was dancing around John. ''I thought that the spirits was only to your place. But it seems that they go wherever your heart is. I love you, too. But Pocahontas I can't trust you. Give me some time to believe in your love again.''

After John's words Pocahontas walked near to him and tried to kiss him but he kissed her on the cheek. Pocahontas smiled but he looked at her with sadness and suspiciousness. They were staying there. Two people, two faces with different feelings starring straight at each other.

* * *

**Hey, that's chapter 17. Thanks everyone who reads my story and please COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT. I've changed my mind. This story will not be finished so soon. I love it so i can't end it so soon. Now there's romance, don't you think so? But PLEASE do not forget : There is John's past. What about it?**

**As far as the story ''Mel'' is concerned it's very different from everything there. It's based on a turkish tv series (which is based on a book). The title of the series is ''Ezel'' but i change it to Mel (you know Mel Gibson voiced John Smith so I will give his name to my new story. I hope you won't hate me for this). In Greece we watch Turkish series and i love the story. It will be wayyyyyyyyyyyy different from all the others here. There will be no Pocahontas II, no Rolfe, no Grandmother Willow (but there will be an old woman named Grandmother Willow. It will be like the tree but the story is drama so i'd like it to be more realistic). It will be about the friendship between John, Thomas and Ben and the loveship between Pocahontas and John Smith. Will they betray him? I can't wait to start writing it but it's so drama so i don't know if you like it. It's just so different.**


End file.
